Weiss Does The Three Little Pigs
by CherubKatan
Summary: What the Title says, a parody of the childrens The Three Little Pigs but Weiss style. What more could you want?! Warning Light cussing and Mild Shonen Ai. One Shot.


Hey everyone this is a Weiss kruez fanfic that me and a friend has got into it after I came up with this silly idea of how Aya should be the Big Bad Wolf and the others as the pigs we laughed so hard and came up with such hilarious ideas I just had to just write it out I hope you enjoy this story as much as we did have fun!  
  
Story Owners: CherubKatan Sinister Alexiel - msg me on aim Shin Kyo Kyo and tell me what you thought ^.^ arigato gozaimasu minna-san!  
  
NOTE: The Characters used in this story is not ours! The characters in this story is from an anime called Weiss Kruez and were perfect for this story just read on and enjoy this story Ikuze  
  
Narator: Here is a story of about three little pigs who gets bothered by a big bad wolf named Aya Fujimiya these little pigs were having the time of there life after splitting up to build there own homes and then he came....  
  
Youji: Hmm..I want my house finished as quickly as possible I want my house in straw  
  
Ken: La La La sticks ol' sticky sticks must build a house of sticks  
  
Narrator: Hey Ken isnt that a weird stick figure? look!  
  
Ken: Oh crap the blair witch!  
  
Narrator: and there he goes to build his cabin...  
  
Omi: Hmm... my dumb brothers can never build a better house then me hah infact my brick house is already finished!  
  
*sound effect* knock knock  
  
Youji: Go Away im busy! oh ya!  
  
Aya: My name is Aya and im looking for a man named Takatori I wish to Shi-ne him!  
  
Youji: I dont know a Takatori! go away! Mmm..  
  
Aya: Hey you sick wittle pig I want to know where right now! or this big bad wolf will Shi-ne you!  
  
Youji: Hey big bad wolf outside im trying to smoke a joint and get laid can you please leave my property?  
  
Aya: Dont make me Shi-ne your house in!  
  
Youji: You cant touch a hair on this sexy wittle pig!  
  
Aya: I'll Huff and I'll Puff and I'll Shi-ne your house in! SHI-NE!  
  
Narrator: With a very strong roar of his lungs he what he calls it Shi-ne'd the poor little piggy's house in!  
  
Youji: Oh wow Big Bad Aya-kun you have a powerful set of lungs on you.  
  
Aya: Ya well I get alot of pratice *smirk*  
  
Youji: You bitch you killed my girl and my home you wont get away with this!  
  
Aya: Come here you wittle dirty runt!  
  
Narrator: And there goes the pig down the road! To his brothers house!  
  
Aya: You!  
  
Narrator: Uh me?  
  
Aya: Yes you the one who is always talking and no one can see!  
  
Narrator: uh yes? what do you want?  
  
Aya: Where is Takatori?!  
  
Narrator: How Would I know I just tell what happens in the story!  
  
Aya: Really? oh wait you mean I dont get to kill him yet?  
  
Narrator: Havent you read this story?  
  
Aya: .... *glares at Narrator*  
  
Narrator: Anyways moving right along!  
  
*Aya pulls out a list*  
  
Narrator: What is that in your hand?  
  
Aya: My revenge list lets see Takatori..Takatori...Takatori...  
  
*hours later as Aya gets angery and yells*  
  
Aya: TAKATORI!!! I hate Takatori even more!  
  
Narrator: care to share why?  
  
Aya: I cant find the bottom of my list! oh here it is!  
  
Aya: I shall kill this pig!!  
  
Narrator: Idiot...  
  
Aya: And the Narrator too when I find him! HAHA SHI-NE! *adds there names to list*  
  
Narrator: Sorry folks for this interuption shall we continue? *glares at Aya*  
  
Aya: I shall Shi-ne your eyes out for that!  
  
*meanwhile* *sounds effect* knock knock  
  
Ken: Coming!  
  
Narrator: Ken answers the door!  
  
Youji: Brother let me in a big bad wolf is after me!  
  
Ken: Eh? haha watch too many scary movies again bro?  
  
Youji: Shut up!! I'm horny, im scared and I missed you!  
  
*thump*  
  
Ken: *moan* oh brother kiss me more!  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Aya: I'm looking for a man named Takatori where is he!  
  
Youji: That voice sounds familiar..hey go away! we trying to get laid!  
  
Aya: Hey that voice! *checks list* er.. hold on this is gonna take awhile  
  
Narrator: You mean Youji Aya-kun?  
  
Aya: Ah-Ha thats it arent you Youji!  
  
Youji: ACK!! Its Aya the Big Bad Wolf!  
  
Ken: Oh? the wolf eh?  
  
Ken: And get from underneath the covers you wuss!  
  
Aya: Hey stop ignoring me or I'll Shi-ne your house in!  
  
Ken: My house is made of sticks what you think you can do?  
  
Aya: Haha Shi-ne it down!  
  
Ken & Youji: You cant touch a hair on our sexy wittle skins!  
  
Aya: I'll Huff and I'll Puff and I'll Shi-ne your house in!  
  
Ken & Aya: HAH!  
  
Narrator: With a loud and scary roar Aya succeeds to Shi-ne as so he call it the house in  
  
Ken:*stars in eyes* Wow what a set of lungs you have Aya-kun!  
  
Aya: Heh I get lots of pratice! *smirks*  
  
Ken: You Asshole it took me a long time to build that house!  
  
Aya: What you call me? I shall Shi-ne you!  
  
Narrator: Then off the two wittle piggy's went to there brothers house who was the smartest one of all!  
  
Aya: WHAT? I STILL DONT GET TO SHINE THEM!?  
  
Aya: I shall add your name twice for that to my list! and Takatori 5 times...and that wittle punk Ken I shall Shi-ne you all! HMM HMM HMM HEH HEH HEH HAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAA!!  
  
Narrator: You know..you are getting way outta character you sound too much like Iori Yagami  
  
Aya: Hey I dont know who he is but nobody can Shi-ne better then me! and oh ya damn that Takatori! *adds his name 5 more times with Narrator afterwords*  
  
Aya: One day i will find you and run after you TAKATORI!!!!!!! SHI-NE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Psst shouldn't you be visiting that sleeping beauty in the Magic Bus Hospital?  
  
Aya: NARRATOR!!!!!! SHI-NE!  
  
Narrator: Oh boy! *rolls eyes* moving on!  
  
*loud music playing*  
  
Omi: Whooo this music rocks!  
  
*sounds effect* *knock knock*  
  
Omi: Be right there! *turns music off*  
  
Narrator: Omi answers the door and see's his two brothers  
  
Youji & Ken: AHH the Big Bad Wolf is gonna Shi-ne us!! *huffing and puffing outta breath*  
  
Youji: Damn it I tried to get laid all night im so horny I cant stand it any longer! *kisses all over Omi*  
  
Ken: Hey no fair you got me all heated back there in my house before it was Shi-ne in! *licks Youji*  
  
Ken,Youji & Omi *MOAN*  
  
*sound effects* knock knock  
  
Ken and Youji: MEEP I think thats him!! *hides under covers*  
  
Omi: Yes who is it?  
  
Aya: My name is Aya the Big Bad Wolf and I want to Shi-ne Takatori where is he!  
  
Omi: Sorry I dont know who he is!  
  
Aya: Damn you Pigs you are all idiots!  
  
Youji: Leave us Alone I wanna get laid for once! *whine*  
  
Aya: I cant stand this any longer! im going to give you pigs my best worst Shi-ne yet!  
  
Omi: I would like to see you try you big bad dumbass  
  
Ken and Youji: NOOO DONT TALK HIM INTO DO IT!  
  
Omi: He cant do nothing! We are in a house of bricks!  
  
Aya: I want Takatori! TAKATORI! NOW!! GRR NOW!!  
  
Aya: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll Shi-ne your house in!  
  
Omi: You cant touch a hair on our sexy wittle skins!  
  
Narrator: Uh...havent we repeated this before?  
  
*SCREAMING AND YELLS CAN BE HEARD*  
  
Aya: SHI-NE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHI-NE  
  
Aya: SHIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DAMNIT!!! *wheeze hack cough* Aya: Why cant I Shi-ne this house in!  
  
Omi: This house is brick you baka!  
  
Ken and Youji: We lets celebrate *kisses each other*  
  
Aya: I shall Shi-ne you all!! *adds Omi 3 times to list* oh ya almost forgot *adds Takatori 5 more times*  
  
Aya: Look what you did you damn pigs im outta writing space  
  
Aya: Your all Dead you Hear me!! SHIIIIIIIINEEEEEEE!!  
  
Narrator: Hmm... well the insane Aya jumps on top of the roof seems like he thinking of coming in from the top!  
  
Omi: HAHA hey brothers he is coming down from the Chimney!  
  
Ken and Youji AHHH *jumps*  
  
Omi: hey Youji light up one of your cigs heh heh *smirk*  
  
Youji: Oh ah ha! gotcha *evil grin*  
  
Aya: I'm coming down I shall Shi-ne you all! whats that smell?  
  
Narrator: Hey Aya I think your ass is on fire!  
  
Aya: AAAAHHHHH *runs out the house and away!*  
  
Youji,Ken & Omi: We did it we beat the big bad wolf!  
  
*days later*  
  
Aya: Damn Pigs they shoved a Cig up my ass!  
  
Narrator: I tried to warn you but couldnt in time!  
  
Aya: You! Again! Where is Takatori?  
  
Narrator: Didnt I answer that before? I dont remember! why you want to Shi-ne him anyway?  
  
Aya: Takatori! I forgot the reason why I want to SHI-NE you but im gonna SHI-NE you anyway cause your TAKATORI!  
  
Aya: SHHIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Narrator: AHHHHHH HE FOUND OUT!! NOT ME NUT SACK! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
The End! ---------  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story as much as we did hehe ^.^ 


End file.
